User blog:Teien/Shiori Calvello
Shiori Calvello is a High-Grade third-year student from Hisui Academy and one of Blade's very first friends. Shiori Calvello is Blade's half-Italian cousin who is an avid gamer and will often use her wily ways to get him to do what she wants, also known by her alias The Queen of Absolute Zero. Information Shiori is known to have a weak constitution, vomiting one liter of blood a day since childhood. She lost her parents when she was young, so Yukikage raised her along with the other girls that her grandfather adopted. Her name real name, Yuki, means "snow" in Japanese, which may have subconsciously contributed to her cool personality and fighting style. Her fighting style combines traditional Japanese dance with ice-based Ninja Arts. Background Standard Appearance Shiori is a petite, young girl who is surprisingly developed for her age. She sports a silvery blue (white during the winter), neck length hair. Shiori has sterling grey eyes and long eyelashes. Her school uniform consists of a white shirt with a black collar and cuffs that both have white stripes. An orange tie hangs from the ends of her collar which is sewn in lower than the edges. Below this is a short, black skirt with a white stripe and maroon shoes. Shiori chooses to complete this using long, black socks with a white stripe which wraps around her calves. Her combat outfit is made up of navy blue tights attached to a white skirt around her main body with black arm/leg warmers which is often covered up by her spirit sword armor. She usually has a pink japanese-style fan with her, that displays kanji that indicates what she is going to do or what she is talking about. The Queen of Absolute Zero Outfit In this form, Shiori is a relatively short young female, standing a few inches lower than Ernest Flaming with a well shaped and modest body. Her short, light blue colored hair being a stand out that covers most of her forehead while her side bangs are tightened into two long braids. Her eyes are similarly blue. Shiori, unlike the rest of the students, doesn't wear the school uniform. Instead, she wears a zipped black vest along black low-rise shorts with a bronze belt fixed around her waist. Thigh-high black stockings and black flat boots. All that is topped by a mid-thigh long steel blue cloak with white finishing and black hems, and a long grey scarf with white streaks wrapped around her neck. She also wears black protective arm bands and black finger knuckle gloves. However, when in battle, she wears another layer of white protective soft armor. Yuki-onna Outfit In her Yuki-onna mode, she wears a solid white furisode kimono that hangs off her shoulders and exposes her cleavage. The outfit has a blue double-lined trim with a blue obi in the back. 'Gold Lightning Mode' In addition to needles, thread, Kunai and hand fan, which she wields at the same time, she carries a nodachi known as Tyrfing on her back that she only uses when in her Gold Lightning mode. In her Gold Lightning mode, Shiori's appearance changes ever so slightly. That being that her hair is now dyed Blonde color. Her eyes also change color, where they become gold to accommodate her gold hair. Yuki-onna Mode In her Yuki-onna mode, Shiori's hair becomes longer and turns icy-blue in color. In addition, her eyes turn red in contrast to their original black color. Her outfit is the only thing that does not undergo a change while in this state as even Shiori's folding fans are replaced by a long claymore of ice. Personality She is described by people as a cool beauty, a character archetype that applies to girls that aren't easily moved nor easily experience feelings when subjected to normal situations; instead they always show themselves as an elegant and level-headed person. Powers Enhanced Condition- Ninjutsu- Cryokinetic Combat- Ice Aura- Cold Immunity- Cold Air Manipulation- Water Manipulation: With her ability, Neptune's Grace, she is able to manipulate and create water; to create barriers, and uses it to attack. *Ultra Pure Water: She can use her abilities to remove ions and microbes from the water to make it less conductive to lightning attacks. *Freezing water: Shiori is shown to be able to freeze her water, or at least a small portion of it. Byakuya Kekkai (白夜結界): Shiori has been shown to be able to change frozen ice into vapor, in an instant. Ice Manipulation: Shiori's secondary ability is the manipulation of ice. Freezing Area: Shiori is able to freezing area around her. Healing: Shiori is capable of healing even large wounds, such as detached limbs, a skill specific to Water users. Abilities Shiori Calvello is considered the strongest student in the Hisui Academy and one of the strongest on her team. She possesses the powerful ability called, Neptune's Grace, that allows her to manipulate water and buoyancy and create water from nothing(she transcended her ability to the point that she could control all forms of water). She uses it to create icicles, freeze people to death and more. She has been able to freeze an entire lake within moments with her ability. However, using her ability on a massive scale like that render her unable to use it for a while and must rest. Powers and Weapons Shiori is a versatile combatant, able to barehanded-ly fight on even terms with Ernest. As a Top-Grade student, she is a highly skilled fighter compared to lower-grades. She is shown to also be proficient in using needles, thread, kunai and her fan in combat and often uses chopsticks to fight in brawls, but even so without using chopsticks she has shown to be very skilled in a brawl. However, she does come up short multiple times to multiple people, though she still has a lot of skill due to her quick reflexes and speed. She also has several notable feats such as: *'Immense Power': Shiori possesses an enormous amount strength and is said to be able to break solid 8ft concrete pillars with a flick. She also packs a grief amount of destructive power, as her clash with Otome created a massive crater around them. *'Great Speed': Shiori is capable of maneuvering at very high speeds. She easily escaped most of Chie's attacks with very little effort. *'Immense Durability': She's also gifted with great durability, capable of fighting Yozakura on even grounds for an extended amount of time as well as taking a direct energy ball from Yozakura with minor injuries. She usually fights barehanded with merely extra armor around her arm and forearm. What could be called a brawler. Equipment and Other Abilities She does have two special modes that only activate when she is in need of a power boost. She also is very skilled in using her family treasure, a nodachi called, Tyrfing. She also has a strong sixth sense, being able to sense killing intent and fear even at long distances. She was perfectly able to sense that someone was spying on her. Also, her sense of smell is quite strong. Limits Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters